What goes around comes around
by hpurdaone
Summary: Harry is finally 17 but before he is he is attacked, its a HP&GW, HG&RW story so i hope you enjoy, story is a lot better take a look.
1. Happy Birthday

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

'15 minutes 'til I'm 17.' Thought Harry, 14, 13, 12, 11, and 10. Shit something is wrong.

Harry looked outside; hooded figures were closing in around 4 Privet Drive.

"Uh shit."

Harry grabbed a bit of parchment and scribbled, _Need help, need back up now! Harry. _Twice, one for Ron, and one for Hermione his two best friends.

He tied them to his owl Hedwig. One problem how would he get Hedwig out of the house with out the Death Eaters seeing her? "Oh what the hell." thought Harry, "It's only 5 minutes until I'm 17 any way. Plus I can't wait that long."

He apparated Hedwig to Ron's house.

He then ran to his Aunt and Uncles bedroom, he threw open their door and put a silence charm on both of them and told them to get down in their cellar, he then went and did the same thing to Dudley, all the time thinking he should leave them there to die.

Next moment two faint pops were heard in Harry's room.

"Harry where are you?" whispered Ron.

"Wait there." called Harry; he looked at his watch, two minutes to go. "Hey you two thanks for coming, but you please apparate to Marcus Park when I say now!"

"But why?" asked Hermione.

"I'll tell you when we get there. NOW!" yelled Harry.

About 15 seconds after they had reached the park, a house went up in flames.

"That's why." said Harry.

"But what about the Dursleys?" asked Ron.

"They are safe; I put them in the cellar. I also put a spell on the door so the Death Eaters can't find them." explained Harry.

"There are Death Eaters here?" squealed Hermione.

"Oh yeah. Nice little birthday present wasn't it." Harry said dryly.

"They were here to kill you? But they can't right, Vol – Vol – Volde – mort has to do it." alleged Ron, "If any one can kill you."

"Yeah, right Ron. Hermione while we are here do you reckon you could gather all of the Of Age D.A. members here, like um now?" asked Harry.

"Yeah should be able to, give me a sec." Hermione said a bit confused.

"While you are doing that, I am going to put an invisibility charm on us and the others when they get here. To take the charm off you have to kiss Ron. Then all of the D.A. members including your self will be visible for every one to see." Harry informed them, "Also I'm putting a charm on us three so we can talk to each other in our heads, which is so no one else can here us. OK? Understood?"

"Absolutely clear, just one question. Where did you learn all of this?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute. _Ounda Latola._" Harry's wand lit in three different directions connecting all three of them. "Can you hear me 'Mione? Ron?" Harry thought.

"Bloody hell Harry this is advanced magic." came Ron.

"Oh my goodness, it's freaky Harry." Hermione thought.

"OK, 'Mione, if you look at your self you can see that I have already made you invisible, same with you Ron. Now while 'Mione goes and gets the D.A. together, Ron come with me." Harry ordered.

"OK Harry will do good luck." called Hermione.

"Wait up Harry I'm coming, you don't have to move so bloody fast." Ron accused.

"Well, Ron for your information, I wasn't just going to stand around and watch the two love birds snogging away for the rest of my life was I?" Harry had to laugh at the look on Ron's face. "Joking mate, its fine with me."

"For a moment there I thought you were jealous." Ron laughed.

Harry wasn't about to tell Ron that he and Ginny had been doing a bit more than snogging the past few months. "Good luck every one." thought Harry.

"Now can you please explain to us what the hell is happening." came Ron's thought.

"Right, well I'm 17 now aren't I? And as soon as I turned 17, that ancient spell that Dumbledore put on me was lifted. So they could kill me when I was at my Aunts and Uncles house. It was about 10 – 12 when I saw the Death Eaters inclosing the house, that's when I sent Hedwig to you Ron. And as for learning all these spells and charms I didn't always just sit around and look at other peoples memories in Dumbledore's office you know!" recalled Harry.

While Harry was telling Ron and Hermione this, Ron and Harry had circled back to number 4 Privet Drive and were watching the Death Eaters sorting through the rubble looking for Harry's body and also the Dursleys.

­­­­

Author's notes: so what did you think? A bit boring but I suppose I wrote it so it would be like that to me. So reviews would be good plz thank u.


	2. The Pre Fight

Chapter Two: The Pre Fight.

"Where the hell are their bodies? Did any of you see any one leave?" came the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Ahh can he apparate?" this could be only Crabbe's voice as it has a drawl too it.

"Don't know left before he had his test. But I doubt it, he has the knowledge of a worm." Draco laughed.

Harry pulled out his wand and wrote in the sky, "At least worms are smarter than ferrets! Remember that Malfoy? Want to have another go do you?" Ron had to muffle a laugh as they watched Malfoy looked around wildly. He came to where they were hiding and looked right at them and left. Ron looked at Harry in amazement.

"Ron we are invisible but we can see each other, but dark wizards can't." Harry explained.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Ron.

"Harry, Ron I have got the D.A. members here." came Hermione.

"Coming." both Harry and Ron said. They walked around, when they arrived, there was, Cho, Fred, George, Oliver, Colin, Justin, Basil, Emma and heaps more. All together there were about 40 people.

"Hermione, in the D.A. there was only about 28 people. Where did all the others come from? And what the devil is Ginny doing here?"

"Well all the extras are Fred and Georges friends and so naturally they wanted to come and I couldn't stop Ginny, she grabbed hold of me just before I left so she is here and we don't exactly have time to take her back." Hermione said in one breath hoping Harry wasn't going to blow his top.

"Where are they? I can't see them."

"They are right in front of you idiot, are you going blind." said George.

Harry spoke, "Raise your hand if you can see me and Ron." All but five moved. "Now you five show me your left arm." Five left arms were shown and four dark marks were shown and one who wanted to be a Death Eater. Harry moved his hands in a rolling motion and called _"Avada Cutta."_

People gasped and Hermione ran forward and whispered urgently, " Harry you just used and unforgivable curse. You just killed them!"

"No Hermione I have just put them in a deep sleep. How ever old they are that is how long they will sleep." Harry explained. "I invented it this summer; in fact I only finished it today."

"How do you know if it works?" Hermione asked.

"Because I tested it on Dudley and then said the counter curse. It worked perfectly." Harry said happily.

"That's nice to know." said Hermione dryly.

"OK every one gather around, we are here to do what I trained you all for. And in the past year we have all learnt more curses, jinx's, hex's and all the others. Most of us now know how to do non-verbal spells and I also have some others up my sleeve. OK the Death Eaters will be here soon, so keep your wits about you. OK every one ready? And good luck. If Hermione would kindly lift the invisibility spell we can get down to business."

As Hermione kissed Ron a wolf whistle went of around the group. Hermione blushed just a tad. Harry had to smirk when Hermione sent an evil eye his way.

"Take your positions please, I will send red sparks into the sky when I want you to charge." Harry ordered.

-----------------------------------------------MIND LINK----------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, Ron can you're hear me?"

"Sure can what do you want us to do?" asked Ron.

"Right, we are going to hang back a bit, us three have to, and I mean have to stick together."

"Why do we have to stick together?" asked Hermione.

"Let's just say it's a life or death situation. I'll say more when we are safe at Grimmald Place."

Authors note: I hope this works not too sure though. Hope u like it.


	3. The Fight

Chapter Three: Fight

Harry sent red sparks into the sky. Every one but the three of them went. They were talking in their heads when some one spoke.

"I will explain later. Ron? Hermione? Ready?"

"As I will ever be." said Hermione.

"And remember ……….." Harry began.

"Stick together." finished Ron.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny strode out of their hiding place to start fighting. As they were walking they were touching hands, Harry made the spell stronger.

"_Aka Dunna." _yelled one of the Death Eaters.

Harry blocked it with a flick of his wand. He sent a jinx back to the Death Eater, who when received it did three back flips and landed with his legs snapped behind his head .Hermione laughed. Harry then noticed that he could hardly tell the difference between the Death Eaters and the D.A. he then made the D.A. have one emerald green sleeve to their robes.

That was when the fight became worse; every person was fighting for themselves, not for Lord Voldemort, or for Harry, but for themselves, to keep them selves alive. But as Harry had told Ron and Hermione, they stuck together.

One Death Eater came flying out of the bushes and was sending any jinx or curse he could think of at Harry. They began to battle. When Harry had won, he looked around to see the number of casualties, he noticed that all of the people on the ground were Death Eaters and that all the spells, that were directed at the D.A. were just bouncing off them, although thy all had cuts and bruises.

"HARRY WATCH OUT!" yelled Hermione.

Harry was just able to deflect a curse that was sent his way by the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"If I can kill you tonight, Master will honour me above all his other supporters." Draco cried.

"Like to see you try, you couldn't even kill Dumbledore." Harry smirked.

"_Accio Harry's wand!" _

"Oh you think that is going to stop me do you? Well then send a curse my way and let's see how I do!" Harry then put a spell on himself, _"Lubbald."_ Suddenly a light blue bubble surrounded him.

"Nice didn't know you were that smart." teased Draco.

"Oh Draco please, I know more than you will ever know, so stop playing games. And bye the way, what makes you think you can kill me when Voldemort has tried on countless occasions and has failed every one of them."

"How dare you speak the Dark Lords name with those unworthy lips!" Draco snarled.

"What makes you think your lips are more worthy than mine? Like he is a mate of yours isn't he? Why so scared of him? And just thinking, I don't think you Master will be happy with you if you kill me, because you know why. I was starting to get the feeling he wanted to do it himself.

"You wait, you just wait. I'll kill you at school."

"What makes you think I will be going back to school?" Harry asked.

You can't get enough of the place, it's your _home!_" Draco mimicked.

"To right it is, but I'm not going back there as a student."

"Oh so you are going to be the new games keeper are ya? Taking that big boofs job? He wont be too happy with you!" Draco laughed, clearly pleased with himself og knowing what finally this Potter prick was up too.

"No you are wrong."

"Then what?" This had obviously burst Draco's bubble.

"Meet your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. So you better not hurt me Malfoy, I might just have to put you in detention."

"Wait until my father hears about this, you will be out of there."

"Your father Malfoy, wasn't it you father that I killed at our last fight? Wasn't it you that sent the Killing Curse my way but missed me but got your father. Who are you going to run and cry to now?"

Harry had received that letter about a week ago asking him if he would fill the position, for a year, he thought about it for a while but then replied yes. He hadn't told Ron and Hermione yet, he was going to wait until tonight when every one was safe.

Draco's usually plastered on smirk slid off his face. "WHAT!"

"You heard me," Harry smirked, "I'm the new D.A.D.A teacher so you know call me Professor Potter. Thank – you Malfoy." There was laughter in Harry's eyes.

"Retreat Death Eaters retreat this is a trap." What was left of the Death Eaters disapparated.

All of D.A. members started to walk towards Harry. Questions started to fly at him.

"What the hell did you say to make them run?"

"Who were you fighting?"

"Are they going to come back?"

"Harry what did you do?" this time it was Ron.

"I'm not saying anything until we are out of harms way, every one apparate to 11 Actors Court London. Ginny come with me."

Authors note: Yesssss so what did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: D.A. Headquarters.

"Every one here?" every one nodded. "Good, please follow me." Harry called, he led them to Sirius house, only Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George out of this group had been there. When they were all in he led them to the kitchen.

"What is this place?" Cho asked.

"What is this place? This place was the child hood home of Sirius Black." Around the kitchen there were a mixture of gasps, wows and screams.

"But how are we able to be here? How do you know where it is? What if Black comes and gets us?" cried a girl he didn't know but was holding on to Fred extremely tight.

"As all of the original D.A. members know Black is dead, he fell through the veil at the Department of Mysteries. And as some of you know Sirius Black was my Godfather. Also Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny know that this house and all of Blacks possessions were left to me. And that is how I know where to find the house. Just to let you know, this is the safest house in England. And I am the only one who can access it." Harry said firmly.

"Wow."

"One more thing before I explain everything about tonight. I was thinking in honour of Dumbledore, we should reform Dumbledore's Army."

"Yahooooo!"

"Bout time."

"Awesome."

"Dumbledore's what?" again it was from the girl who was next to Fred.

"Fred could you please explain it to …?"

"Miranda."

"To Miranda."

"Sure can Harry."

"So if the people that are still at Hogwarts want to be apart of the D.A. they can, you will be having lessons, but you have to request that you are in that class."

"What about the people that are out of Hogwarts." asked Anglia.

"Good question, for the one who have left school we will have a meeting every two weeks, and every one has to attend that meeting, no mater what other obligations you have. BUT we still have to keep it a secret. We don't want any one else to find out about them like the last time. Also not just any one can be in the D.A. you will all have to go through a simple test. But first if you want to be apart of the D.A. please go and que up in front of Hermione."

----------------------------------------------MIND LINK---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, can you hear me?"

"Sure can what do you want me to do?"

"Put that enchantment on this bit of parchment so when they sign their names they are sworn to secrecy. I have already put a couple on it, we will see if any one isn't genuine when the write their name."

"Right on it. Won't take a sec. There done."

-----------------------------------------------END MIND LINK------------------------------------------------------

"What the bloody hell was going on between you two, I thought Harry and Ginny were together not Harry and Hermione." this time it was Neville.

"Neville, we are just thinking along the same wave length."

"Oh ok then."

----------------------------------------------MIND LINK---------------------------------------------------------------

"That was close Harry we better not make it that obvious any more."

"Your right Hermione."

--------------------------------------------END MIND LINK----------------------------------------------------------

"Right who ever is joining the D.A. please write you name on this piece of parchment."

"Now for the people that don't go to Hogwarts and the ones that do, for a meetings we will be meeting in the Shrieking Shack."

"But that place is haunted. People in Hogsmade say they used to hear screams coming from there." Cho said.

"You are right Cho, but the key word there was USED to. But there is no need to worry, that screaming was my dear old friend Remus Lupin transforming into a werewolf every full moon. And no, he doesn't go there any more."

"You mean Professor Lupin, he was a werewolf? I always thought he was a pixie, ah well, life always seems to disappoint." this had been the first time Luna Lovegood had spoken and every one had to stifle a laugh, Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but even ask the Weasly's, he is one of the nicest people there is. So every one happy on the Shrieking Shack? Good." he didn't even wait for an answer. "To let every one know when there is a meeting on, we will keep the gallons, but we will also put it in the paper under a card game. Also it would be good if every one came up with a nick name so no one knows who you are. Understandable?" Harry asked.

"Understandable." Ginny said. Sounded like she spoke for all of them, they all nodded their heads.

Authors note: so? Was that ok?


	5. The New DADA Teacher

Chapter Five: The New D.A.D.A. Teacher.

Harry decided he wasn't going to tell Hermione and Ron about being the new D.A.D.A. teacher until they saw him sitting at the staff table.

--------------------------------------------------MIND LINK-----------------------------------------------------------

"Harry we are going to miss you. Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?"

"Hermione, I'm sure, and I promise to be in constant contact with you."

"Hey mate, if you need anything just send Hedwig."

"Thanks guys means a lot, but I'm sure we will be seeing each other sooner than we expect it. Have fun and….. uh not now."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Death Eaters, get your wands out, and Hermione go get the D.A. Shrink your trunks and put them in your pockets, I don't know what we have to do. And just explain quickly too Hermione. Ron come with me."

"On it."

"Coming Harry."

"Harry help me they have Ginny."

"What shit, Ron coming? Where bouts 'Mione?"

"Harry where the bloody hell did you go?"

"I'm invisible."

"Nah couldn't have guessed. I can see ya mate really can see ya."

"Then why in the hell did you ask?"

"BOYS!"

"Uh right 'Mione where bouts?"

"At the clock."

"Right Ron, ready?"

"Yep."

-----------------------------------------------------------END MIND LINK-------------------------------------------

"HARRY HELP ME!'

"Ginny I'm coming."

"_Donna Vera."_

"_Reducto."_

"_Expelliarmus."_

"_Serpentopia."_

"Harry what the hell are you doing?" Ginny yelled.

"Doing the only thing to stop this.

Hesshamaaa, hessheeeee, sheepaa."

"Ginny come with me."

"Harry!"

"You have to trust me Ginny."

"I do Harry but I don't trust him!"

"Voldemort."

"Well done Potter, your good."

I'll be right back, but first I have to get Ginny away from you."

"The girl stays."

"Can you even see me Tom?"

"No----- How dare you speak that god forbidden name!"

"If you can't see me Tom then how do you know I'm gone. Ginny you hanging on?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Harry where are we?"

"We are out the front of Hogwarts. Go and tell the Headmistress what is happening."

"Ok Harry, be careful………. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go!"

"Tom, how have you been my buddy old pal?"

"Where are you Potter, this is not fair."

"Well Tom, you should be used to not fair, you use not fair a lot, you kill people with out their wands, that's not fair Tom."

"What are you talking about? Don't tell you afraid of death Potter, that wouldn't be good, Dumbledore's man through and through, afraid of death?"

"Oh no Tom, I'm not afraid of death you are."

"How dare you say that. _Avada Kavadra."_

"You're a bit slow Tom, see you are mortal just like me now, I can kill you and you will die."

--------------------------------------------MIND LINK-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry stop bluffing, he will be able to smell it."

"Oh I'm not bluffing Hermione, I found all of the Hocruxes."

"You what? Harry why didn't you tell us."

"Because I already knew where they were, Dumbledore and I had worked it out, then when I went home I went and destroyed them all, now the only one left his Tom."

"But what about the snake."

"Draco killed her."

"How?"

"Imperius Curse."

"Harry you didn't."

"I didn't."

"But Harry…."

"Hermione later we don't have time. Now to kill Voldemort, he has to kill himself, along with my help, see you and Ron need to put him under the Imperius Curse, you need to tell him to kill him self, when he is just about too, I say it as well, and he will die."

"Harry your mental."

"'Mione, I already know. Are you ready to do this.?"

"As ready as we will ever be. Hermione?"

-------------------------------------------------END MIND LINK-----------------------------------------------------

"Ready to die Voldemort?"

"Never Potter, you will have to find me first." And with that he disapparated.

"Never though he would run away from a chance to kill me." Harry had to laugh.


End file.
